List of Things Finn Hudson Loves about Rachel Berry
by monchelelover32
Summary: You see - there are many things to love about Rachel Berry. I would write a whole book, if I could. But I am no Ernest Hemingway – I'm not good with words; I'm just a simple man, who loves an extraordinary woman.


_**a/n: i thought i'd try something new. i hope you like it. :) also on tumblr.**_

* * *

List of things Finn Hudson loves about Rachel Berry:

**i.** Her smile.

It takes him two years before he notices that Rachel has her own special smile for him. Yeah he loves that.

It's different from the smile she gives to the camera. It's different from the smile she gives after a Broadway performance. It's different from the smile she gives when she sees a picture of an adorable puppy.

It's the smile she gives when they're alone in their bedroom, faces mere inches of each other. It's the smile she gives when she hears him inhale her scent, when she feels the tips of his fingers caress the sides of her cheeks, when she feels his soft lips caress hers. It's the smile she gives before they make love. It's the smile she gives when he does something oh so chivalrous. It's the smile that turns his whole world right side up. It's her smile he sees the first thing he comes home from a rough day at work. It makes him feel as though everything will be okay – and she tells him that as long as he's got her, he has nothing to worry about.

**ii.** Her eyes.

He's always been the one afraid of eye contact – his eyes preferring to stare at the ground. The moment he met Rachel, however, that had changed. He'd become addicted to her chocolate eyes. Her eyes are always filled with such warmth, such kindness and such love. He feels _home. _

He loves the way she bats her eyelids, every time he says she's beautiful. He loves the way he always gets lost in her eyes. He often falls deeper and deeper into a trance, losing all feeling in his own body. He loves the way they concentrate and focus, whenever she reads a book – her eyes insisting on absorbing every word, every letter of every page. He chuckles every time, earning him a glare.

She even looks hot when her eyes are piercing right through his soul.

**iii.** Her ears.

That's a little weird isn't it? Saying that he's in love with her ears. Well, not her ears per se – though they are very cute, and perfect – he loves her ability to listen. He loves the way he can break down in tears right in front of her, and she'll just listen and cuddle with him, kissing away every tear. Sometimes she cries with him too. He doesn't care if she offers him advice or not, he's simply grateful she's there. He loves the way she remembers every detail about him. He'd only mentioned in passing that he'd love to try that chocolate banana muffin from that new bakery across the street. He came home from work that day with half a dozen of them sitting on the counter.

He loves to kiss the back of her ears too, by the way. It's her ticklish spot. She'd always giggle and struggle to get away from him, but he'll pull her in tighter and kiss her there a little more.

**iv.** Her hands.

He loves the way the skin of her hands are silky smooth, unlike his – rough and calloused. He loves to take her hand in his, and kiss the back of her knuckles. He loves the way they glide from his neck to the buttons of her shirt. He loves the way they pat his chest three times after she helps him with his tie. He loves the way they run through and grip his hair whenever they make love. He loves the way her fingers automatically dig into his jean pocket whenever she's short of change. He loves the talented fingers she always puts to good use whenever he has a backache.

He also loves her talented fingers for other reasons too dirty to be written here.

**v.** Her lips.

He doesn't know if she can taste it, but she always manages to taste like strawberries. He especially loves when she puts on her fire red lipstick just for him – on their special nights – oh how they would leave stains on his lips, cheek and neck.

He loves the way they kiss and suck on the pulse point on his neck, and the way they linger for a few seconds, after they plant a hickey there. He loves the way they whisper "you're mine, baby" every single time.

Once, he kissed her and could immediately tell she had a veggie burger with extra onions for dinner. She squealed in disgust when he told her and she made a run for the bathroom, wielding her toothbrush in her left hand, and toothpaste in the other.

**vi.** Her nose.

He knows that she's not exactly a big fan of it, (even though she talks a great deal on how Barbra didn't fix hers and so she shouldn't and how she's confident with it and her heritage) because he'd sometimes catch her staring at the mirror for a few minutes too long, secretly scrutinising it. He'd catch her unguarded, wrap his hands around her waist and kiss her nose. Sometimes he wishes that he could kiss away all her insecurities and make her see what he sees – perfection.

**vii.** Her feet.

He always laughs at how she's a dainty size four while he's a ginormous size twelve. He loves that every step he takes, she takes three. Sometimes he'd take bigger strides just to annoy her. Instead of scowling at him, she regards it as a challenge, and bites her bottom lips in concentration, trying to keep up.

He loves the way she can pick up things with her toes – something he didn't know until they moved in together. They'd be sitting on the couch, with her perched up in one corner, studying her lines, while he grades papers. Sometimes, the fan would blow one of the worksheets onto the floor. Without looking, she'd pick the sheet of paper up in between her big and second toe, and hand it back to him. He'd take the paper back and kiss her toe as a thank you.

You see - there are many things to love about Rachel Berry. I would write a whole book, if I could. But I am no Ernest Hemingway – I'm not good with words; I'm just a simple man, who loves an extraordinary woman.

_-x-_

_Happy Anniversary, Baby._

_I plan on loving you to the end of time._

_Will you let me?_

_My heart cannot physically survive the mere thought of us not being together._

_Love forever and always,_

_Finn Hudson._

* * *

**_a/n: reviews are love. :)_**


End file.
